


烟霞

by wumingwuying



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 何尚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wumingwuying/pseuds/wumingwuying
Summary: #是上篇后续#口交有，主腿交，没进去
Kudos: 9





	烟霞

**Author's Note:**

> #是上篇后续  
> #口交有，主腿交，没进去  
> 

何九华的手机在充电。

他本人则到自己房间内翻找东西去了。

尚九熙坐在沙发上翻看本子，一会儿他们要例行对活。

手机屏幕亮了起来，尚九熙抬眼看，是经纪人发给何九华的消息。

顺手帮他回一下好了。

他确实打算这么做。两个人一直互通手机密码，为的就是方便，再加上他俩都不会翻看对方的隐私，也就一直放心着。

但尚九熙解锁了屏幕后，看到了些不该看的。

是没关掉的备忘录画面，文字满屏。尚九熙本来没打算看，只是在点到主键之前，他瞄到了自己的名字。

等到何九华出来的时候已经过了几分钟，脚步声吓了尚九熙一跳，手一抖，屏幕暗了下去。

但何九华还是看见了一瞬的画面。很好辨认那是什么。

“…你看见了？”

“嗯……”

何九华走过去弯下腰，手撑在沙发扶手上，将尚九熙圈住。后者下意识身子向后倾，靠在了靠背上。

“你讨厌吗？我这样意淫你。觉得恶心吗？”

何九华看见尚九熙摇了摇头，没有犹豫。于是他将腿挤进尚九熙两腿间，头探到对方的颈窝，呼出的气体打在他敏感的耳朵尖儿上。

他刚打算说：“那这样呢？”，只发了一个音节又止住了。

他的腿正抵在了尚九熙两腿间的硬挺上，何九华惊讶地微睁大了眼眶，低头确认。

他看见尚九熙的手抓住他自己的卫衣下摆，视图遮住鼓起的帐篷，却没能得偿所愿。

再抬头时，何九华看见了别过头，整张脸红透的人。

“文博你…”

没什么好多说的了。何九华凑上去吻住了自己脑海里亲过无数遍的唇，吮吸，接着舔舐，又试探性地伸舌头，得到了对方顺从乖巧的张嘴。

口腔内的每一寸都被扫过，尚九熙由着对方绵长的激吻 ，呼吸都被剥夺，几乎溺死在这等待已久的热吻中。

是尚九熙先提出来的。

我帮你把想法付诸实践吧。

他说。

于是坐在沙发上的何九华看着跪在他两腿间的尚九熙卖力动作，猩红的唇包裹着柱体，粉色的舌舔湿它每一寸，上下吞吐着，偶尔起坏心猛吸一下，激起何九华倒吸冷气。

他抬起眼眸看他，眼里果然有被刺激出的泪光，但更多是欲望，情欲通过眼神传达给何九华，带着挑逗意味。

草。何九华想。

这可比想象中刺激多了。

还真是会嗦咯会裹。

他制止了尚九熙的动作，将对方拉起又将推倒在沙发上，褪下对方的裤子就抓着他细腻的脚踝掰开他的双腿。

性器高抬着头，硬到通红。与此同时透着红的还有稚嫩的穴口。

什么都没准备，显然本垒打不太可能。

于是每次尚九熙换裤子时被视奸的地方成了代替品。大腿内侧白嫩的肌肤被舌头舔过，尚九熙一个战栗，那块嫩肉又被含住。

牙齿扫过，没能叼起多少肉来。何九华品尝着他窥探已久的食物，一大块皮肤被他舔到发红。

然后换成了茎柱抵在那里。何九华抓着尚九熙的大腿将它们并拢，小腿分开，分别挂在何九华两个肩头。

“夹紧了，尚老师。”

两条腿应声夹紧，腿间的柱体一滑，两人的物什就靠在一起。

抽插是毫无征兆而迫不及待开始的。囊袋被猛得摩擦，尚九熙发出惊呼，声音都在发抖。

“…啊……慢点……”

下半身算是得到满足，何九华这才想起来他想要的可不止尚九熙的腿间。

隔着衣服，何九华准确无误地抓到了尚九熙胸前的乳首，稍稍一捏一拉，如愿感受到红豆的发硬，隔着件厚衣服居然也能看见突起。

和想象里一样敏感。

何九华随即去脱尚九熙的上衣。挺立的乳尖暴露在何九华的视线下，比他偷瞄时还来的可人。伸手过去用两指夹住一颗，尚九熙发出一声呜咽，换来的却是更用力的揉掐。

“另一边熙熙自己玩儿，好吗。”

下身动作没停，手上的动作倒是愈演愈烈。尚九熙听话地捏自己另一边被冷落的红缨，下手也没留情。两边的乳尖都透着血色，乳晕颜色都变深。

身下与胸口的刺激激起尚九熙一阵接一阵的呻吟，听得何九华咬紧后槽牙：“你怎么叫这么浪啊宝贝？”

尚九熙先受不住刺激泄了出来，白色的浊液一并摊在他腹上。何九华索性也不忍了，放下尚九熙的腿刻意射在他胸口，有几滴挂上了殷红的乳尖。

何九华俯下身去舔，嘴里是腥咸味。他轻轻咬起发肿的小粒厮磨，和他曾在脑中做过的如出一辙。

“别咬了…疼…”

确实是磨太久了，红肿得一碰就引起酥麻，何况被叼在嘴里咬。

何九华咽了咽口水，在松了嘴后还恋恋不舍地又用力舔了一下才算罢休。

他又去索吻，咬他痴迷的两瓣唇。尚九熙也回应他，啃咬起来，甚至探出舌头去迎接。嘴里的咸味才刚散去一些，又被送来更浓烈的味道，尚九熙吻得动情，气音从缝隙中流出。

何九华再次硬起来时，尚九熙被他翻过身，跪趴在柔软的沙发上，腿还是并拢，何九华跨开对方的小腿，再次把自己送入对方软嫩的腿间。

这次的抽动比刚才的还要猛烈。何九华双手掐在尚九熙腰间，不假思索地顶着胯。

遐想良久的臀肉此刻就在眼皮底下，随着动作轻微抖动着。

确实翘。何九华想着，把手抚上去，绕着曲线摸了一圈，又抬起手拍了一下，臀肉颤抖，尚九熙的声音也不稳。

“唔……别…”

这个动作和性交太像了，尚九熙感受到股间和囊袋一直有对方的耻毛刮过，羞耻感油然而生。他低下头不做声，何九华起了坏心眼，前后抽动更加激烈，胯骨拍打在臀肉上，激起一波波的肉浪。

破碎的呻吟从嘴缝中露出，最后实在无法隐忍，爆发开来。

双腿已经没有力气了，稍稍放松又被身后人握住外侧并紧。摩擦处酥麻发烫，大概红成一片血色了，痛感中能细细品味到快意。

尚九熙实在受不住，他刻意叫喊得更媚，双腿夹得更紧，在一声“哥”中何九华释放出来。

终于能放松了，尚九熙趴倒在沙发里深喘着气，下身硬物被压着又难受，于是他翻过身调整呼吸。

但挺立的性器又被温暖的手掌包裹。

“熙熙辛苦了。”

尚九熙的膝盖没有如何九华曾想象过的那样留下痕迹，大腿内侧也没有马克笔的字迹，但何九华已然很餍足。

以后还有机会。

他满足于梦寐以求的画面成了真。

不过是不是只有一个人想象成真，那还真不好说。


End file.
